Sitara Storms
Background Information Sitara is a fifteen year old girl growing up in Willowbear Springs- a small town on the eastern coast of the United States. Due to her best friend's leaving for the summer, Sitara begins to write a story in her journal; a tale of pirates and twin castaways: Castor and Pollux. However, there is soon a blank for Sitara, which calls her attention to researching piracy during the 1700s. Her studies soon draw her to the tale of a Captain Spectre Silverthorne- a pirate whose history appeared to suddenly end in the early 1700s. Fascinated by his reputation as being one of the most feared pirates to roam the seas, Sitara beings to further her research on him. Nevertheless, her goals were soon foiled- there was nothing else on the captain that could help her. Thus, Sitara continued onward with her story, and attempted to make it as accurate as she possibly could. Shortly after her research began, Sitara's grandmother fell ill, and was rushed to a medical care unit. During this time period, Sitara began to slow her writing, paying daily visits to her grandmother, and spending many hours talking with her. It was the day before her grandmother passed that Sitara was given an amulet- an emerald orb on a silver chain - from her grandmother. This charm became her most valuable and sacred possession. Finally, only a few days before the start of Sitara's sophomore year, her grandmother was laid to rest. Sitara has a younger sister, Sanura, whom she often shares her deepest thoughts with. However, the only bit of information she has kept secret from her sister is the contents of her journal. She believes that her story is meant to be read only when completed, although Sanura thinks otherwise. Both Sanura and Sitara live with their mother and father in their coastal town. Sitara is also a sophomore at her local high school. While on her way to school one morning, Sitara finds that her thoughts are elsewhere. Having taken a toll after the death of her grandmother, Sitara decides that perhaps a few hours to herself on the beach near her school will do her some good. She also believes that this will perhaps help her get over the writers' block she had been experiencing. While on the docks of the beach, Sitara notices that the amulet her grandmother had given her had vanished- the chain becoming unclasped and the charm sinking into the waves. Frantically attempting to return her amulet to her possession, Sitara is soon caught in the undertow, and dragged out to sea. Fighting the current,Sitara becomes exhausted, finally losing consciousness, and sinking to the waves below. Sitara awakes to find herself on a deserted island's northern beach, where she soon discovers the abduction of her amulet by two mischievous ferrets. In her attempt to retrieve the amulet, Sitara meets Yukon Silverthorne, another castaway on the island with his younger cousin, Hana-Lynn. Sitara is uncertain of why they are on the island, but ignores their heeds when she plans to travel into the forest in search of the ferrets. After a long chase she is put on, Sitara finds herself being hunted by some sort of "monster", leading her to bump into Freiherr, yet another castaway on the island. Fearing that she will continue to be the prey of the creature, Sitara seeks refuge from the beast on the vessel Freiherr arrived on. Even though she is searching for the ferrets and her amulet, Sitara travels with Freiherr and the others to various locations on the island: The forest, the swamp, the lagoon, and an old research lab. It is only after a vicious attack by the monster which had been hunting her- which later becomes known as a "large wolf" - that Sitara meets twins, Kenji and Benji, who attempt to nurse her back to health. The boys resemble her characters, Castor and Pollux, which starts to get her back into the writing spirit. Finally, after many more attempts, Sitara is able to retrieve her amulet from the ferrets- but in a way she never imagined. Now, her only goals are to return home with her new friends, and continue her research on Captain Spectre Silverthorne. However, she begins to long to stay on the shores when she comes to realize that she's not alone on the island with her friends, and perhaps the information she had been seeking on the captain... was just waiting somewhere on the far shores. Personality For the most part, Sitara has a cheerful and friendly attitude with positive qualities. She is outgoing and longs for adventure with her new friends. However, there are times when Sitara can become pessimistic- especially after long periods of bad luck on her part. Nevertheless, with the help of her friends, she pulls herself back together and searches for the positive. Sitara is also very faithful- not only in herself, but those around her. Even if they have lost her faith, she still believes in them, and that the best is yet to come. She is loyal to those she cares about and would never give up on any of her new friends, since to her, they are like a family. Relationships Currently, Sitara has not experienced anything related to romance, but has made quite a few friendships. She creates a close bond to Freiherr, since he was the first one on the island to assist her and care for her safety. He acts like an older brother to her, protecting her from the creatures in the forest, and always following through with his promises to her. He has never once given up on her, and keeps faith in all she does. Sitara believes that if it hadn't been for Freiherr, she never would have made it on the island, and all of her hope for her future would have vanished. However, there are still some things about Freiherr which frighten Sitara, which leaves her worrying about him constantly- especially when he begins to vanish more at night alone into the forest- alone. Sitara has a somewhat close friendship with Yukon, although she finds him as awkward. She feels his rationality is altered, thus making some of his decisions not quite to her taste. Nevertheless, she still enjoys Yukon's company from time to time. He is often willing to tell her his secrets- things that he has never told anyone else. Although she still is wondering about his trust, Yukon trusts Sitara with his all, and feels that she will sympathize with his secrets more than anyone else. Thus, Sitara feels that she needs to keep a bond with him- for his sake. Sitara also keeps a close bond to both Kenji and Benji. Since the boys suffer from distraught emotions, she feels the need to somewhat mother them. She believes that since she is a female, they will trust her far more than the others. Sitara often tries to spend time with them, as well as read them excerpts from her journal, as it is the only piece of writing she has that she believes will interest them. She believes that her sympathy for them is the reason that she has such a bond, but nonetheless, she cares for them. Sitara also speaks with Hana-Lynn at times, but she feels that she doesn't possess the same type of relationship with her as with the others. Appearances Sitara's only appearance is in the Of Sins and Sailors series, books 1-5. However, she also makes an appearance in the holiday special Merry Christmas, Kenji and Benji as well as the short collection The Tales Untold: Volume 1. Quotes *"There's something about him. Whenever I'm around Flint at night, I never feel truly safe." *"Is it just me, or do these ferret tracks now look... human?" *"It was singing. Singing about someone lost, missing... a captain." *"You can only go mad within your memories, Yuki, if they mean nothing to you but tension and fury. It was Spectre's memories that kept him living out there." *"This is my fault. I should have stayed with them. I was a coward." *"Your eyes... I still remember seeing your eyes when you came to help me. How could I forget those eyes..."